ZSF2/Silian Lancastor
Condition *'Pending Points: '''2 Minor *'Character Number: 32 *'''Item Points: 2 Minors, 2 Moderate, 1 Major, 1 Super *'Affinity Tokens:' *'Priority Tickets: '''6 *'Wounds:' None *'Hours:' 10 Per Day, 0/24 Stored *'Free hours:' 67 Free Craft Checks *'Stamina:' 50/50 **Regen: 25/day *'Mana:' 30/30 **Regen: 15/Day Skills Attributes *'Endurance:' +44(0/18) *'Agility:' +39 (0/12) *'Athletics:' +20(0/7) *'Perception:' +31 (0/14) *'Sight:' 24 (0/9) *'Hearing': 14 (3/7) *'Intuition': 11 (0/6) *'Strength:' +22(3/8) *'Body Control:' +30 (7/11) *'Precision:' +15 *'Willpower:' +30(0/11) *'Learning:' +31 (1/14) *'Training:' +43 (3/18) *'Mana:' 30 (6/15) Combat *'Shock Trooper:' +51 (0/22) *'Armor Training:' +43 (0/18) *'Firearms Training:' +24 (0/12) *'Melee Training:' +14(0/5) *'Sword Training:' +10 *'Military Training:' +17(6/9) *'Rapid Fire Training:' +12(1/6) *'Hammer Training:' +7(0/3) *'Blunt Training:' +7(1/3) *'Pistol Training:' +2 *'Assault Training:' +5 Unarmed *'Brute Force:' +16(2/6) *'Wresting:' +30 (10/13) Constructive *'Demolitions:' +40 *'Medicine:' +21 *'Ingenuity:' +15 *'Jury Rig:' +3(0/2) *'Ammo Crafting:' +14 (1/5) *'Improvised Weapon Craft:' +1 Knowledge *'Genetics:' +32 (2/11) *'Chemistry:' +30 (0/14) *'Zombies:' +30 (0/13) *'Biology +20 (0/8) *'''Physics: +4 (0/5) *'General': +19 (0/11) Survival *'Pack Rat:' +15 *'Looting:' +11 *'Hunting:' +2 (0/1) *'First Aid:' 2 Vehicles *'Heavy Vehicles:' +21 *'Tank': +3 Magic *'Fire:' +20 (0/10) *'Air:' +16 (0/9) *'Order:' 14 (0/9) *'Cold:' 3 (3/4) *'Solar:' 10 (0/8) *'Death:' 7 (0/7) *'Creation': 11 (0/9) *'Destruction': 21 (0/13) Psi-Tech *'Horde Control:' +50 (0/21) Unique *'???:' +41 Affinity *'Lauren Jackson:' +22 *'Kyle Jackson:' +1 *'Alice Calina:' +7 *'Atomsk:' +9 *'John Dalton:'' +16 *'Amber Woods:' +6 *'Kyung-Seok "Keu" Pan:' +3 *'???:' +3 *'Drake Higgins:' +5 *'Jack Sartell': 2 *'Sarasa Kimura:' +2 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +3 *'Tobias Andiron:' +1 *'Oliver Hunter:' +5 *'Aether:' +2 {C Random Calculation: 15+(5x) and 2d4+X Zombie Minions *2 Water Magus (Level Unknown) (S) *1 Cold Magus *1 Air Magus *2 Tanks *2 Strong *2 Armoreds *8 Slashers *2 Screamers *6 Lithes *3 ZombDogs *12 Shooters *2 Smoker *3 Shadows *6 Plaguers *2 Boomers *6 Overmind Zombies *143 Normals (High Tier) *6 Domesticated Zombies (Farm) *1 Domesticated Zombie (Barracade) *1 Domesticated Zombie (Deconstruction) Zombie Equipment: Shooter x 2: M4A1(++), 30/30, 100 Bullets of 5.56 *Cloth Handwear (+): +7 Grip *Light Kevlar Vest(+): 15 Armor, +10 More Against Bullets, -5 Mobiltiy *Cloth Foot Wear(+): +7 Agility Shooter x2: M16A4 (++), 50 Lethality, 3 Speed, +15 Accuracy (1 Clip of 30/30 5.56 Each) Shooter x4 Military M9 (++), 55 Lethality, Speed 2, +15 Accuracy (2 Clips of 15/15 9mm Each) *Light Kevlar Vest (+): 15 Armor, +10 More for Bullets, -5 Mobility *Cloth Foot Wear (+): +7 Agility Slasher x5 *Light Kevlar Vest (++): 20 Armor, +10 More Aginast bullets, -5 Mobility *Cloth Foot wear (+): +7 Agility *Bandana (++): +5 Lr, +5 Armor Elite Slasher *Light Kevlar Vest (++): 20 Armor, +10 More Aginast bullets, -5 Mobility *Cloth Foot wear (+): +7 Agility Perks Trial By Fire (Demolitions) *-5 Lethality to Explosive/Fire Elemental Weapon that can include ammunition and adds .35 AOE, round up. If lethality cannot be increased further, adds up to half AOE. Unquenchable Flame (Endurance) *Ignores the First MW recieved. Full Armor Training (Training) *1/3rd of Armor is added to Rolls that include Training. Reactive Armor (Armor Training) *Ignores up to Skill/3 in Armor Penetration. Unbreakable (Shock Trooper) *Adds Armor+Half Armor training to resist knock down effects, and Armor+Halfarmortraining/2 to recoil resist. Combat Reflexes (Agility +30) *Adds half Agility to Unware Defense Control (Genetics+30) *Synergies with Control Domination (Willpower +30) *Willpower/3 is now factored into the DC required for control/permanant control. Harder to lose control Zombie 3 Star General (Control+30) *Castor Doubles his passive control amount to Control+HalfMutate*2 Adrenaline Burst (Body Control +30) *Castor can hold Adrenaline for an addition Skill/10 Rounds. Costs 3 Stamina per round after the initial. Duel Wielding (Shock Trooper +50) *One handed penalty is reduced +5, Extra 1 speed when duel wielding heavy/two handed weapons. Fire Effeciency (Mana +30) *20% Reduction in Fire Spells Mana Cost Rise of the Smart Undead (Zombie Knowledge) *All Opportunities where sentience is gained is boosted, Zombies begin to accrue passive sentience The Next Best Thing (Chemistry +30) *When attempting to treat the virus, the natural DC is lowered by Skill/3 Hunters Mark (Perception +30) *When Focus'd, perception/2 is directly added to accuracy. Imagination of One (Learning +30) *Skills that require a resource such as ammo, can be converted to physical stamina instead. The imagination is a powerful thing. -1 Success however Final Zombie Boss '(Control +50) *Gains the ability to permanant control a zombie with the boss modifier. Can gain up to Skill/10 In Tiers. Mutate synergies for this Items Equipped *Inventory Slots: 18 *Head: Interceptor Helmet *Face: Firemans Smoke Mask (.5 Units) *Body: Interceptor Body Armor (4 Units) *Legs: None *Feet: Quick Boots (.5 Units) *Arms: None *Hands: Insulated Fire Gloves (.5 Units) *Accessories: AM Device (1 Unit), NV/IR Goggles (.5 Units), Hiking Backpack (+3 Units) *Weapons: Little Castor (5 Units) *Total Armor Penalties: -23 Mobility, -10 Precision, -10 Accuracy, -10 Perception *Ignored: -23 Mobility, -10 Accuracy, -6 Perception *Total Penalty: -10 Precision, -2 Perception Weapons *'RPG-7 "Little Castor" (*): 30/1/+15 (5 Units) **Attached Targetting Scope: Adds +10 Accuracy **Quick Load Ability: Spent Shells are immediately ejected and a new one is reloaded without wasting a turn. **Normal Rocket Ammo: 30-5 TBF Lethality, AOE of 6+3 (TBF) *'AK-103 "Torchlight" (**+):' 40/3/+30. -10 Recoil (4 Units) **Attachment: ++ Red Dot Scope (+10 Accuracy, +5 Exotic, +10 Range Tolerance) **Full Auto Ability: 10 Ammo can be used to hit up to AOE 5 **Fire Wave: 10 Mana can be expended to make a Magical AOE attack using Full Autos Stats, at -10 Lethality. **Slag (Passive): All Bullets gain the Fire element, -5 Drop in Lethality **Fire Affinity: +15 **Mana: 15/15 **Uses Clip of 7.62 MM (30/30 Current) *'Milkor Grenade Launcher "Spark" (++):' 45/2/+10 (3 Units) **Normal Grenade 50-5 (TBF), 4+2 (TBF), 14 Grenades Left (6/6 Current) *'Flamethrower "The Cure"'''(*): 45'/'1/+10 (6 Units) **Normal Ammunition: 45-5 (TBF), AOE 3+2 (TBF), 50/50 Tank Fuel **Ignores 15 Lethality Resistance on Zombies * '''Zastava M93 Black Arrow' (++) (30/1/+20) (9 Units) **Attached Scope++ (+10 Accuracy, -5 Recoil and Exotic) **Strap (-2 Units when not held) **Ammo 10/10 .50 BMG, Extended Clip *'Holy Knife' (70 Lethality, 3, +10) **Ignores 15 Lethality Resistance *'Custom(*) Military M14 EBR' (35/2/+15) **3 10/10 Clips of 7.62 NATO **(++) Scope: +10 Accuracy, +5 Exotic, +10 Range Tolerance **Long Range Shot: +5 Accuracy/+25 range tolerance/-1 Speed *Claymores Solarius and Ignition (*+) 30 (2.5LP)/1/+15 Accuracy; **+10 Solar (Solarius) **+10 Wind (Ignition) **Ability: Solar Winds: AoE 10 with +10 accuracy and 35 Leth(Strength doesn't effect), 5 mana from both swords (both swords have 10 mana of their own) Armor *'(Equipped) Interceptor "Valor" Body Armor(**+): '+45 Armor (8 Units) **+22 LR, -15 Mobility, -5 Precision, -5 Accuracy ** +15 Against Bullets ** Stacks with Helmet, Half Armor and Lr. ** +15 Piercing Resistance ** Reduce wounds from explosives/fire by 5 *'(Equipped) Interceptor Helmet' (*++) **Resistant: Ignores up to 2 headwounds per battle, +35 LR, +20 Armor **Insignia of Fortitude: +15 Will Power **Heavy: -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy, -1 Mobility *'Awesome(*+) Zombie Necklace' (Equipped) **+7 Endurance, **+7 Control, **+15 Order Affinity, **10/10 Order Mana, recovers 5 a day *'(Equipped) Army Issue Gas Mask(++)': +7 LR, +30 Resistance to Gas/Smoke/ETC and reduces their effects by 5. *'(Equipped) Quick Boots(++):' +10 Agility, ** +10 Traction, Ignore first foot/leg wound in battle *'(Equipped) Insulated Fire Gloves'(*): Ignore first hand/arm wound in battle, ** +20 Temperature Resistance **Fire Affinity, +5 Fire (1 Unit) *'(Equipped) Enchanced(*) Hiking Pack:' 35% carrying capacity, -5 Agility -- Liquid container: can carry up to two liquids of most kinds safely, 1 liter per tank. (x1) (+3 Units, 2 .5 Units of Liquid) *'(Equipped) Anti Magic Device (*): '-30 to Magic Rolls, Locks Mana skills..forcing one to draw on physical stamina only. (2 Units) **Secondary Judgement: At the start of each round, Select a group of Magic, anyone attempting to use that magic suffers a -60 penalty. All other Magic suffers a -15 Penalty, Mana is still locked. *'All-Terrain Boots(++)':+14 Armor, +5 Athletics, +5 Agility, Ignores 2 Leg Wounds Per Battle *'Kevlar Coat:' +10 Dodge, Takes Half damage from explosive/fire attacks. *'Awesome(*) NV/IR Goggles': +20 Enviormental Perception Resistince, +10 Perception, +10 Sight, +10 Additional Darkness Tolerance, -20 Brightness Resistance, *Special Ability: Mask attachement, can be attached to a Mask with -10 Perception (cancling out the perception bonus but not the Sight bonus) **Attachment: Motion Tracker(+) (+7 Bonus to Focused actions) *Great(*) Night-Vision Binoculars(+15 Perception, 15 Darkness Tolerance) Consumables *'S.B Serum:' +20 To Mental/Craft Checks, Wears off after 2 hours, Endurance roll must be made to prevent damage/unconciousness. Can wake up a comatose person prematurely (7/10 Doses Left) *'Good(+) Fire Unlimited:' +5 Bonus; +40 Successes *'Great(*) History of Meditation:' +0 Bonus; +20 Successes , +10 Successes **'Special:' +1 Wound recovery From full sleep *'Healing for Dummies (Book):' +__ Bonus; +__ Successes <_____(_)> *'Med Kit(*+):' 14/26 Charges, +20 To Medicine Checks additional +10 with infected/sick patients. *'Ketamine:' x2 Bottles, 30 Pills *'Mana Pill' x1: +19 Successes for Mana, Usable once a week. *'Seruquel:'x2 Bottles, 30 Pills *'Training Pills': 45 Successes to Training, 6 Count *1 Medicine Kit (=) Full Charges *1 Field Surgery Kit (=) Full Charges *6 First Aid Kits (=) Full Charges *x1 DustDrink (=) (2 servings of +10 Coloured Stamina) *x4 Medium Potion (++) (3 servings of Lv3 Magic heal) Tools *Advanced Mobile Lab: Allows complex chemical mixtures, +10 Tools *Polished Demolition Tools++: Allows one to craft bombs, improve ammunition, disarm bombs, etc. +15 Tools *Concussion Grenade x39 ( AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing ) *Concussion Grenade x10 ( AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing. +5 Accuracy ) *Flash Grenades+ x20: AoE 6+Special Leth 100/2/+0 | Weapon ignores non helmet armor - All those who are looking at the grenade must roll to "dodge" or take half "damage" - "Damage" is a Base 30 headwound, -10 per round *Drill ++ (9/20 Charge, Battery Powered) - +10 to Decon/Construction Rolls *Soldering tools (+) 15/25 uses, +5 to Electronics, 3 10 Use rolls (=) *Hammer (+): 75/2/+5, +10 to Decon/Contruction Rolls *Mini Anvil (+): +5 to Forging Checks, 25/25 Uses *Stun Grenades+ x10:' AoE d6, Leth 100+10X, KO at 2/3rds Leth *3 x 50 Cal (= Molds) *3 x 7.62 R (= Molds) Materials *16 Gallons of Gasoline *5.5 Gallons of Pure Alchohol *112.75 Amount of Weed Killer (Reactive) *25.75 Weed Killer (-) *78.5 Amount of Bug Killer *213 Empty 7.62 Russian Shells *55 Empty .50 BMG Shell *68 Empty 5.56 Nato Shells *65 Empty 7.62 Nato Shell *20 Grenade Casings *Windmill Parts (+) (x4) *Freezer Parts x20 *127 Units of Flammable Cleaning Supplies *42 (41.60) KG of Modern Smokeless Gunpowder *9 x Kitchen Sinks *1 units of Gold, processed (*) *5 Units of Blessed (*) Silver, Unknown if Processed *10 Units of Unprocessed (=) Silver *17 Dragon Skin Materials (++) *15 Units of Explosive Compound (-) *39 Units of Incendiary Compound (-) *3 Units of Enriched Uranium (*) *10 Fireworks (++) Quality Random Items *2 x Home Made RPG-7s = *1 X M-79 (-) Quality *1 x RPG-7 (--) *4 x Frag Grenade (=) * Ammo *192 7.62 MM R *135 Explosive (+) 5.56 Nato *25 Explosive (++) 5.56 Nato *90 7.62 Nato (Loan) *2 40 MM Grenades *9 Normal Rockets (=) *8 Water Logged Rockets (--) *10 Bad Rockets (--) *5 Napalm Rocks *60 Normal Flamethrower Fuel *382 5.56 Nato *50 12 Gauge Shells *83 .50 BMG Rounds *9 .50 Anti Armor BMG Rounds *7 Pepper Spray Grenades Strains (65.4) (2 Milestones) *Plague Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Zombie Plague Dog (Live, +.25) *Zombie Cat (Live, +.25) *Normal Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Shooter+ Zombie *Cow Zombie *Rabbit Zombie *Lithe Ferret Zombie *Shadow Dog (.5 Strain) *Shadow Zombie (.5 Live Strain) *Boomer (Live Sample, .5 Strain) *Zombdog (Live sample, total .5) *Shooter Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Drunken Zombie *Armored Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Armored+ Zombie *Strong Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Strong+ Zombie *Screecher Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Screecher+ zombie *Quick Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Quick+ Zombie *Fat Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Glutton Zombie (Live, .5) *StrongFeline (Live, .25) *Fat+ Zombie *Magus Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Lithe+ Zombie *Magus+ Zombie *Smoker Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Mutate x23 (Live sample 4. +.3) *Slasher Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Tank Zombie (Live Sample, +.5) *Inviso zombie *? Mutate (K-Mart Crit 1 Encounter) *Z fighter (magus++) (mall) *Lithe Zombie (Quick++) (Nut House) *Slasher (Quick++) (Costco) *Green Shadow zombie (??) (AFP) *Shopaholic (Jewelry shop) *Big Boss (Strong*) (Base Attack) *Spiked Mutate (Mutate) (Base Attack) *Spider Zombie (Spider*) (Farm Raid) *Zombie Leech (Retirement Home) *Fat Zomb Manager (Food Mart, Fat+) *Bone Tank Zombie (Armored++) (Horde Attack) *Shooter++ (Horde Attack) *Tiger Blood, (Tiger/Strength*) (Costco) *Witch (Screamer +) *Armor Horse * Strain (SOS Attack) *Bubba The Tank (Tank+) (Random Encounter) *Magus++, Shadowfiend (Fresno) *HulkSniper (Shooter++) *Flesh Beast (Boomer++) *Fat Fast Thing (House) *Elite Mutate (Zombie Siege) *Armored Soldier Zombie (Armored +) *Giant Lizard Thing *Armored Cat *Armored Foot Ball Player (Armored +) *Weird Spiky thing (Mutate +) *Viking (Armored*) *King Slasher (Horde Attack) *Nuclear Plaguer (Sniper Attack) *Sniper (Sniper Attack) *Shadow Dog *Fire Magus Elite (Gas truck) *R's Blood Sample *Environment Elemental Zombie Blood Samples (35.5%) (21.6%) *Jason Vahan's blood sample (3.5) *Henry (1.0) *Kit (1.0) *Conner (1.0) *Alex (1.0) *Harrington (1.5) *Jenny (1.5) *Spits (1.0) *Keu (3.0) *Assitant (3.0) *Vibe (.5) *Atomsk (1.0) *Shara (1.0) *Erik (2.0) *John (1.0) *Toby (1.0) *Arkham (1.0) *Tracie (1.0) *Amber (1.0) *Chris (2.5) *Cyrus (1.0) *Drake (3.0) *Maxwell (1.0) *Masaru (2.0) *Jack (1.5) *Nicks Neece (1.0) Quick Rolls History Unknown Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters